


Out of Sight

by NeverComingHome



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: A short film about love.  </p>
<p>David wants to know what his parents argue about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sight

When David was thirteen he realized that his parents only ever argued behind closed doors, specifically the closed door of the entertaining room next to the study David began to spend more time in as his schoolwork became more difficult. With his father being perpetually soft spoken and his mother being consistently not David felt as if he wasn’t getting the full story, for though it began with his mother shouting it ended in silence, the occasional scrape of furniture and the two exiting the room unable to meet his eye. When he asked them about it Niles would hook his first finger behind his collar, tugging the fabric nervously from his throat while looking to Daphne who would blink neutrally and respond:

“Your father and I love each other very much, dear, you needn‘t worry.”

And yet every other night the door would close and the arguing would begin. When he called his uncle Frasier he was told to give the phone to whichever adult was present and heard things like “None of your business” and “my family not yours” from his father's end; and so he did what any self respecting nosy teenager would- hid his camcorder in the entertaining room and waited until they’d gone to bed before retrieving it. 

The argument was about an operetta Daphne’s cousin had been in that Niles had given a less than glowing review to in his new column running in the society pages. Daphne ranted on about pretentiousness, loyalty and the Crane tendency to show off for the sake of showing off while Niles rebutted with the importance of constructive criticism and his inability to be anything but honest. At the last Daphne softened.

“There you go making me remember why I love you.”

“Unintentionally for what it's worth. ” He removed his hands from his pockets as Daphne approached. “I'm sorry, I could have been less…blunt. I admit I have been showing off a little ever since the new editor told me he enjoyed my witty barbs.”

“And I shouldn’t have taken it so personally, I’m always doing that. I don’t know how you put up with me.”

“Oh let me count the ways. Freely,” he kissed the back of her hand, “purely,” the palm, “with a passion.” 

Daphne smiled, “What do you say we turn that bloody camera off and pretend our son hasn’t been eavesdropping.” Niles was practically giggling as he walked over to the stereo to unearth the camcorder wedged between two speakers. Just before he turned it off he winked at the lens.

“Like your mother said, you needn’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Niles is quoting Elizabeth Barrett Browning


End file.
